The hypothesis is that cord blood banks containing cryopreserved pluripotent hematopoietic stem cells from African American and Asian- American newborns will increase the opportunity to consider bone marrow transplantation in young patients with sickle cell anemia, E-B thalassemia. The specific aim is to perform HLA typing on children with sickle cell anemia and E-B thalassemia as well as on the siblings of these patients. HLA typing will be used to determine the chance of finding a suitable 6/6 match among a sibling or family member as opposed to a 4-6/6 match in the stored cord blood samples of a 6/6 match in the NMDP.